ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Land Ho!/Transcript
(Jay lands in Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk.) Ed: What is that racket? (Gasps.) Our son! Edna: Oh, you mean our adopted son, Ed. Remember? Ed: Of course I remember, Edna. But this is the second time he's landed on our doorstep, and if you think I'm not going to help him, well, you don't know the man you married. Edna: Of course I know. That's why I married you. Oh, I hope he's all right. Ed: Now, how does someone just fall from the sky? Jay: Mom? Dad? (Dogshank approaches Squiffy and Bucko.) Dogshank: There you two are. Nadakhan has a mission for you. Bucko: Back so soon? Squiffy: Did you give our respects to the Tiger Widow? Dogshak: Haha, very funny. Now get out of here! (She grabs Nya and puts the dress on her.) Nya: Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Miss No-Fun? Dogshank: Most girls would be lucky to marry a man who can give them whatever they want. Nya: Well, we're not most girls, are we? Besides, what I want is to not marry him. But I don't suppose you'd help me with that. Clancee: Oh, d-d-don't she look pretty in white? Nya: Pretty? I look hideous! And what's with these four arms? Dogshank: It was his mother's. We'll make alterations. Nya: Ugh! I hate dresses. (Doubloon notices something.) Clancee: A blowpipe? Dogshank: And a dart filled with Tiger Widow poison. Real nasty stuff. I should know. Careful, one drop of it is deadly. Clancee: But to a Djinn, it'd slow him down long enough to do something stupid. Nya: Please, you can't tell him. You have a choice. You don't have to do this. Clancee: He'd blame us for even letting it get this close. Dogshank: Clancee, get rid of it. Now hurry up. The ceremony run-through is in few minutes. (Jay tells his parents about their predicament.) Jay: And then when I tried to save Nya with the Traveler's Tea, she said since I had the most important wish, I was the one who needed to be saved. Then she pushed me through the portal. I had no idea where I was going. I guess with my parents on my mind, it sent me where I needed to be. Edna: Oh. Hear that? He called us his parents. Ed: So that's why Ninjago is falling apart. Jay: If I could take back the wishes, I would. But I can't. It cost me my friends, the love of my life, and most importantly, the two people who care for me the most. And now it's up to me, and me alone, to stop the wedding and save the world. Just one guy against a Djinn and his entire army. Ed: Now you stop it. Stop making excuses. Jay: Uh, excuse me? Ed: Every time you're over your head, you make a joke and you try to laugh it off. Right now is not a time to be a man of words, but a man of action. Edna: Ed, don't be so hard on him. Ed: N-Now, he needs to hear this, darling. The world is falling apart, and he's eating soup. Jay: But I told you, it's just me. Ed: Hush, puppy! You're liked by everyone who meets you. You're telling me a boy from a junkyard can't scrap together a few friends to help him out in a jam? (Jay prepares to depart.) Good luck infiltrating the wedding, son. Jay: Thanks, Mom and Dad. I'll let you know how things go. Edna: And after you save Nya, bring her over for a bite. We'd love to see her again. (Jay summons his Elemental Lightning Dragon.) I still think you were hard on him, Ed. Ed: And that's why I married you, sweetheart. (Dareth shows off a dog.) Dareth: Now look, I know stars when I see them, and this mutt here is as talented as they come. No, Puddles, not here. No! Oh! Man: You wouldn't know talent if it smacked you in the face. Now get out of here! (He leaves.) Jay: But I would know a Ninja when I saw him. A Brown Ninja. Still have the suit? I'm looking for some help. Dareth: I've been waiting for this day. (He changes his outfit.) Who else did you have in mind? (Jay recruits Soto and goes to Skylor.) Skylor: Let me guess, you're not here for the noodles. (They recruited Echo Zane, who was finished fixing Tai-D, then found the Police Commissioner arresting Ronin.) Commissioner: Well, back to your old ways, huh, Ronin? (Jay whistles.) Ronin: Mmm-hmm. Commissioner: Okay. (He takes his cuffs off and follow Jay. They reunite in a building.) Jay: Okay, listen up. Nya's about to wed someone I despise. And I'm not going to mince words: after he does, big surprise, he'll become all-powerful. (Soto, Dareth, Ronin, and the Commissioner gasp.) Normally, I'd rely on the help of the Ninja. But they're trapped inside a magical sword. Go figure. So I've come to you to help me get close enough to wish Nadakhan isn't a Djinn, so we can stop the ceremony and save Ninjago. I know this is a lot to ask, and it's all right to say no. Soto: A chance to fight Nadakhan again? Count me in. Dareth: I'm in too. There's no greater mission than that of love. Skylor: Not to mention the whole "saving Ninjago" thing. Ronin: And saving my hide. Let's do this. Echo Zane: But resources are low. It is one thing to use the Destiny's Bounty to mount an assault. But they've already taken that. Commissioner: Along with nearly half the land in Ninjago. And every hour, another chunk goes missing. Jay: Which is why we're going to use the next piece of land stolen as our ride up. Ronin: Excuse me, can you say that again? Jay: Right now the Pirates control the skies. The first sign of us approaching, it'd be like waking up a hornet's nest. (He sets out a map.) But if we locate the next portion of land that will be pulled up into Djinjago, we'll sneak up onto it as fast as we can, and use it to slip through their defenses. I call it: Operation Land Ho. Soto: But we don't know where or when the next piece of land will be stolen. It could be clear across Ninjago. Jay: That's why I said as fast as we can. (Squiffy and Bucko spies on them.) Squiffy: Nadakhan's right, they are planning to attack. Don't worry, I can read lips. "Bagel diorama. Clown riots. Sandy pockets for me." Bucko: Come on. That's not what he's saying. Give that to me. (He takes his telescope.) I can read lips way better than you. Jay: Hamster pillow. Crying. Love magic. (Whispering) Shall I go on? Echo Zane: Please. I have yet to pick up the source. I know they're somewhere out there. Jay: Bequeath. Bucko: "Bequeath." Jay: Mamajama. Bucko: "Mamajama." Jay: Ninja chips. Bucko: "Ninja chips." Ugh. Whatever they're saying, we need to warn the captain. Echo Zane: Target acquired. Two Sky Pirate spies on the rooftop. Ronin: Good. Now let's give them something to really look at. Bucko: Uh, we be spotted. Run! Jay: We can't let them warn the others. Dareth: Right behind you. (He jumps off.) Where are you, Brown Dragon? Ronin: (He catches him.) You know, before you learn to fly, you might wanna learn to walk. Skylor: Forget walking. I like to run. Commissioner: I've lost sight of them. Echo Zane: My sensors tell me they have split up. One is heading east on Wilstrup. The other, west on Sparre. Ronin: Soto, he's coming your way. Soto: I spy a spy. (He jumps on Squiffy's vehicle.) Your vessel be mine! (He kicks him out.) Ronin: Only one to go. Jay: Don't worry. I've got him. (The ground rumbles.) Skylor: What's happening? Dareth: This entire block's about to go up. Hero team, now's our chance. Get on! (He helps a woman get off.) There you go, ma'am. Watch your step. Ronin: Where's Jay? If this is our only ticket up, he needs to be here. He has the wish. Echo Zane: Jay, there's no time. You need to come back. It's now or never. Jay: Ah! But I have to stop him. Echo Zane: What's more important, stopping him, or stopping the wedding? (Jay leaves him and goes to the chunk of land while the Commissioner stays behind to arrest Squiffy.) Jay: Let's stay on our toes, people. They know we're coming. (Clancee tells Nadakhan how the wedding will go.) Clancee: After the music, chosen by yours truly, Nadakhan and his b-b-bride-to-be will make their sacred D-D-Djinn vows. She will obviously object, b-b-but it won't matter, because when the ceremony is complete, all wishes will be yours, Captain. Nadakhan: Good, Clancee. Tonight, I don't want any interruptions. Bucko: Captain! Captain! Nadakhan: What is it!? Bucko: You were right. The last Ninja, he's coming. Nadakhan: Gather the entire crew. I want this place locked down with three to every post. Tonight, nothing will get in the way of me becoming king! Nothing! Soto: (He sees Nya.) Good news is she be on top. Bad news be everybody else and their mothers be guarding below. Ronin: So much for the quiet entrance. Skylor: they may know you're coming, but they haven't caught us yet. We'll get you close, you do the rest. Jay: Don't be noticed. The minute they see us coming, it's all over. All: Ninja Replacements, go! (They made their way around New Djinjago.) Jay: Wait for me over there. I'll get Nya. (He goes to her.) Psst. Nya. Nya: Jay! You came for me. Jay: Oh, wow. You look beautiful. I'll get you out. (He can't open the window.) Oh, man! Nya: I already tried. They won't budge. Jay: Do you still have the poison? Nya: They took it. Oh, Jay, the ceremony is gonna start any moment. You didn't use your wish yet, did you? Jay: Not yet. Maybe if we both...(They still fail to get her out.) Nadakhan: I don't trust anyone else. I will escort her myself. Nya: It's him. Hide. (Jay leaves, but gets stuck on a rope.) Nadakhan: It is time. Nya: Already? Boy, if I had another wish, I sure would use it right about now. Now that you're in earshot. Jay: Ugh. I wish Nadakhan wasn't a—(Sky Pirates grunts at him.) What are you looking at? (He fights them, but is too far away and Nadakhan can't hear him.) I wish Nadakhan wasn't a Djinn! I wish Nadakhan wasn't a Djinn! Nadakhan: If you won't come willingly, Nya... Jay: I wish Nadakhan wasn't a Djinn! Nadakhan: (Simultaneously)...I will take you regardless. Nya: Wait. Jay: (Simultaneously) I wish Nadakhan wasn't a Djinn! Nya: Call me Dilara. Nadakhan: Why the sudden change? Nya: I never thought I'd say this, but you've proven to be the most powerful. You win. And I'd be a fool to turn my back on the man who could grant me everything I ever wished for. Nadakhan: Dilara and I dreamed this moment would come, but we never had the chance to see it through. Nya: But now you can. In her honor. We can be powerful together. Nadakhan: Yes. Jay: I wish Nadakhan wasn't a—I wish Nadakhan wasn't a Djinn! (Grunts. He uses the rope to swing closer.) I wish—Whoa! (He falls.) I wish Nadakhan wasn't a Djinn! Nadakhan: What is it, my love? Nya: How can I stand beside you if your sword is always between us? Nadakhan: But it is tradition for a Djinn King to be married with his blade. Nya: Let me be your power, not your blade. Or do you do everything your father tells you? Nadakhan: You are right. I am my own Djinn. You alone will give me the power of infinite wishes. (He sets his sword down next to the window.) Now come...Dilara. (They leave.) Jay: I wish Nadakha—Oh, come on. Seriously? Huh? The sword. (He takes it and regroups with the others.) Ronin: Don't tell me. You didn't get her. Jay: No, but she did help me get this. Now if I can only figure out how to free my friends from it. Soto: There is a way. (He pauses.) Jay: Please go on. It's not like there is a wedding to stop! Soto: A Djinn can capture you in his Djinn Blade by tricking you to wish it all away. Or there's a simpler way: be struck by it. Skylor: You're telling me we have to strike Jay with the sword? Won't that be painful? Dareth: And how do you know that's true? You still call the Ninja "Pajama Men." Soto: I may not know much about Pajama Men, but I know Djinn. The hard part isn't getting captured by the blade, but getting out. There have been few who have ever escaped a Djinn entrapment, so I can't tell you what you'll find inside. But once you're there, you'll only have minutes until you fall under its enchantment and are forever trapped yourself. Jay: Okay, thanks for the tip. I gotta work fast. So who wants to strike me down? (Everyone raises their hands.) Really? Am I that annoying? (He gives Echo Zane the sword.) Okay, when I say "go." Echo Zane: On "go." Affirmative. Skylor: Wait! Jay: Wait! Wait? This isn't easy, you know. Skylor: What if you don't make it out? What are we supposed to do then? Jay: (Sighs.) You're right. So listen carefully. If I don't return, I want you four to go— Echo Zane: Go? Jay: Wait! No, no, no, no, no! (Echo Zane strikes him.) Ronin: And that's why I'' should've done it. '''Jay': Kai! (He swims to Kai.) Kai! Wake up! (The Pirates sees the Ninja Replacements.) Bucko: They be here! In the shack! All hands on deck! Pirate: Are we telling the captain? Bucko: We'll tell the captain when they're our prisoners. Now come on and grab every hand and hook you can muster. Ronin: Uh, guys? We have a minor problem amassing outside. Skylor: What kind of problem? Dareth: Uh, like the angry pirate army kind. Echo Zane: Protect the sword until Jay returns with the others. Ronin: I recommend grabbing your favorite tool and start defending this place. Soto: A watering can? What can I do with this? Ronin: I don't know. Get creative. On my mark...go! (Jay and Kai finds Zane and Cole.) Jay: Wake up! Kai: Wake up! Jay: Lloyd! (He goes to Misako.) Where's Wu? The way home is almost closed! (She points to Wu and he wakes him up.) (The Replacements fight the Pirates.) Dareth: There's too many of them! Echo Zane: We have... to protect the sword! Keep fighting them off! (Clouse grabs Jay.) Jay: Aah! (Clouse laughs. Jay frees himself and follows the others out.) Skylor: We couldn't do it. (The shed explodes as the Ninja escape the blade.) Wu: Jay! Cole: (Simultaneously) It's Jay. Jay: (Simultaneously) It's great to see you guys. Cole: (Simultaneously) Way to go. Oh, good job. Kai: Jay, you did it. Zane: (He sees Echo Zane.) And it appears you found some new friends. Cole: What about Nadakhan? Don't tell me that guy is still around. Jay: (Sighs.) And he's more powerful than ever. Wu: Do we have everyone? Jay: Not everyone. We have one more Ninja to save. Now who wants to crash a wedding? (Everyone cheers.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Skybound Category:Transcript Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu